


The Urban Cowboy

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, heroic amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to ride a mechanical bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Urban Cowboy

“ _No_.” Phantom stared at the contraption in absolute horror.

“ _Yes_.” Fenton matched his stare with brimming anticipation. Phantom stared anywhere but the eyes, noticing that the red cap was lopsided. “This could be the most–”

“–dangerous thing either of us have _ever_ done, and I will–”

“–totally love it when we get started.” Fenton grabbed at cloak-covered shoulders, forcing the ghost to look him in the eyes. “Think about it; how many people can say they had sex on a mechanical bull?”

“Normal…” Phantom squirmed, searching for the right word. “…fondue, I would agree to in a heartbeat. But not _that_!”

“Fondue?” Fenton nodded to himself. “Yeah, that was a pretty awesome movie. Totally gotta remember to get the tickets for the midnight showing. But more importantly!”

“ _Nothing_ is more important than Captain America!” Phantom protested. “Not even fondue.”

“But _mechanical bull_ fondue.” Fenton made plaintive gestures at the inert machine.

“Not even if Steve Rogers himself descended from the sky and told us mechanical bull fondue was the key to saving the universe.”


End file.
